x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Evan Sabahnur
Evan Sabahnur is the son of Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur. When Fantomex killed the young Evan, he, unbeknownst to his team, gathered some blood from the corpse while he closed the boy's eyes. Using the World, a scientific facility shrunken down to the size of a palm, he created a new child, who was guarded by Ultimaton. As a last-ditch effort to defeat Archangel and save the world, Fantomex unleashed En Sabah Nur. In the life simulation the World provided, he had been raised as Evan, a good person and a hero. After the battle, Fantomex decided to send Evan to Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. When Deathlok came as a guest to Kitty Pryde's lecture and told some of the students part of their future. He foresaw a dark future for Evan, in which he killed Krakoa and became Apocalypse. Deathlok told him to find out who he was for himself. He also told Logan that Evan's potential for greatness was immeasurable and he would be either their most magnificent savior or trod upon their graves and that his fate rested entirely in Logan's hands. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: '''Evan possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift 75 tons with ease. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Evan is able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * '''Superhuman Durability: '''Evan's body is incredibly resistant to all forms of physical damage. He is resistant to great impact forces, such as falling from a height of several stories that would severely injure or kill a human being unharmed. * '''Self-Molecular Manipulation: '''He possesses total control over his molecular structure, allowing him to achieve a variety of effects. ** '''Shapeshifting: Due to being the son of Apocalypse, Evan Sabahnur has total control over the molecular structure of his own body, enabling him to alter his form at will. He is able to transform his limbs into various weapons & equipment, such as blades and bludgeons for combat or rocket boots for flight. *** Size Shifting: Evan is able to alter his body to change in size. *** Elasticity: Evan can become extremely malleable elongating his limbs to great lengths similar to Mister Fantastic. *** Regenerative Healing Factor: Evan can regenerate from serious injury shown as he could recover from getting gashed by Daken's claws. *** Adaptation: Evan can adjust his body to apparently any disease or environment at will and sometimes subconsciously. ** Self-Power Bestowal: Evan has the potential for virtually any conceivable superhuman power having once showcased fire or plasma breath when fighting Faithful John's mind drones (though this was an illusion projected by Cluster). * Energy Manipulation: Evan seems to have a limitless range of energy harnessing and projecting capabilities. He is able to control, absorb and manipulate various forms of energy through sheer force of will. ** Energy Absorption: Evan is able to absorb various forms of energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power. ** Energy Blasts: He can project energy as "dematerializer" blasts from his eyes and emit destructive energy blasts from his hands. Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Psychics Category:Male Characters